


What Happens At The Farmhouse

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton's Farm, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Steve are forced to share a room at Clint's farmhouse, certain secrets come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens At The Farmhouse

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tony said, his voice frozen in shock. He gingerly holds up a pair of women’s capris that were covered in pink butterflies. “There is no way I’m sleeping in this.”

“I never said you have to sleep in them. You can do yoga, read a book, Laura has some needlepoint if you’re interested.” Clint says with a smirk. “But whatever you choose, you’ll be doing it in pink butterfly pjs cause that’s all we have left.”

“Seriously? Can’t someone else wear these? What about Natasha?” He asks, glaring at the pjs.

“You want to make Natasha wear these? And here i thought you wanted to live to see morning.” Clint said with a laugh.

“Okay good point, but you really have nothing else-“

“Unless you wanna borrow one of my kid’s sets, its that or nothing. And since you’re sharing a room with cap, I’d go with the pink pjs.” Clint said as he started walking away.

“Woah woah woah, I’m sharing a room with you now-“ He cuts off as Steve walks into the room, wearing a pair of Christmas flannel pants and a shirt that says ‘I’ve been a naughty ho ho ho’.

“Clint, remind me to buy you some new pjs for Christmas.”

"Seriously Barton?” Tony asks with disbelief in his voice.

“Seriously. Unless you’d rather share a room with Natasha, but I can’t promise she won’t try to strangle you in your sleep.” Clint says with a slight shrug.

Natalie just quirks an eyebrow at that, which Tony knows better to than to question.

“Why can’t I just share with Bruce?” He asks, his head spinning trying to figure out another solution.

“Sorry Tony, the big guy really isn’t a fan of your snoring.” He says apologetically.

“Well what if-“ He starts off before Clint cuts him off.

“Listen, my house only has so many rooms, so unless you’d rather stay in the barn, you’re bunking with Steve. Its only one night, I’m sure you’ll live.” He says, turning away as one of his kids tug at his shirt.

Well this was perfect, just perfect. Not only was he practically stranded in the middle of no where with minimal wifi, he had to share a room with Mr.Tall, Blonde and totally Unavailable.

Its not that he and Steve didn’t get along anymore, they had come a long way since they first met and fought on the helicarrier. Most of the arguments were more friendly than not and he probably liked someone standing up to him more than he cared to admit.

The problem was that he probably liked being around him too much, he couldn’t help enjoying the time they spent together, either catching Steve up on the last 70 years or sparring in the gym or just having Steve around when he was working on some car or another.

So maybe he’d developed a little crush, it really wasn’t a big deal, he was sure he’d find a way to get over it, but sharing a room with him may be more than he can bear.

He starts questioning the practicality of sleeping in the barn (could it really get that cold up here?) when he feels Steve clap a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’re worried about what you look like in the morning?”

He shrugs out of Steve’s touch as he scoffs, “Please Rogers, I’m always flawless.”

“Alright, lets go get you your beauty sleep then.” He smiles as he heads for the stairs.

Maybe if he’d had more time or his brain wasn’t running off of 4 hours of sleep, he’d be able to find a solution but he really doesn’t have the energy at the moment to figure it out. Maybe he’ll get lucky and he’ll just fall asleep right away. Or maybe Steve will snore horribly and he’ll stop having these ridiculous feelings for him.

Either way, he sighs as he starts making his way up the creaky stairs, taking as much time as possible as he walks.

This’ll be fine, this’ll be fine, this’ll be-

And he’s not wearing a shirt.

“You’re not wearing a shirt.” He blurts out before he can even stop himself.

Steve blushes immediately, before answering “Yeah, I kind of run warm so I never sleep with one on, I always get too hot, its weird as a kid I was always cold but now with the serum and everything- Does it bother you?”

“What? Oh, me? No, no of course not.” He mutters as he quickly looks away, feeling his heart beating faster in his chest.

“Good, thanks.”

“No need to thank me, not a big deal or whatever.” He says quickly, hoping his brain will come back online and he’ll stop spewing nonsense. “Anyway, its late, we should probably go to bed. I don’t mean like me and you bed, like you in your bed and me in my bed. Separate beds. Big day tomorrow. Enjoy your bed.”

His brain had not come back online.

He quickly shucks his shoes and his pants, climbing into bed in his t-shirt and pink capri pants. 

He wraps the covers around him and turns his face away from Steve and towards the wall.

“Okay. Yeah.” Steve says with a strange tone to his voice.

He hears him move around the room before he turns the light off and climbs into his own bed. 

The sound of his own breathing seems disproportionately loud in the quiet room, so different from his room at home that is always filled with the noise of the bustle below.

He feels body start to relax in the dark before he hears Steve’s voice practically whisper “Hey Tony? Can I ask you a question?”

“You technically just did.” He cringes at the harshness of his words, wishing he could explain that he doesn’t mean it.

But Steve presses on, undisturbed, “How come you didn’t want to share a room with me?”

He feels his heart start racing again at that, he never thought of how his protesting might affect Steve, “I never said I didn’t want to share a room with you.”

“No, you just tried to room with everyone else in this farmhouse except for me.”

“Not true, I wouldn’t want to room with Clint, I know for a fact he sleepwalks, one time-“

“Tony. Just tell me why.” Steve interrupts softly, before adding, “Please.”

He feels the seconds pass as he tries to think of a reason, any reason, that wouldn’t make him seem like even more of an ass. He doesn’t want Steve to find out about his embarrassing little crush, but even more so he doesn’t want to hurt their friendship. It mattered more to him than he cared to admit and he was truly at a loss for what he would do without it.

“You know that weekend Pepper broke up with me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Steve answers, surprised.

“You stayed with me the whole time, no matter how much of an ass I was, you forced to eat and shower and stopped me from ordering that sex robot.”

“Actually you tried to order 100 of them, you were a little drunk when you filled out the order form.” He can hear Steve smiling in the dark and can’t help but laugh at the memory.

“Yeah. That was when I knew you were my friend.” He swallows before he continues. “And remember how the first nice day of that summer we decided to have a pool party? And you wore that ridiculous flag bathing suit that Clint got you? That’s when I realized I was really attracted to you, cause if I could find you hot in that, it must be saying something. And you remember the Halloween after? When you made me wear a costume and you dressed as a cowboy, then we went to the charity benefit and you spent the whole night playing with kids and letting them pretend to lasso you? That was when I knew I really liked you. And that was also when I knew you were too good for me, and that even if by some random miracle you were gay or bisexual or whatever, that we would never work out. So yeah, sharing a room with someone who I know I can never have is kind of rough.” He breaks off, his heart racing and mind spinning.

The room is quiet for a bit and he can’t help but wish he could take back every word he said.

“Tony…”

“If you’re trying to find the words to let me down easy, don’t worry Cap, no words necessary.” He says, wishing he could be anywhere but here. Then he hears the covers rustling on Steve’s bed and his footsteps walking over to his bed, then feels the bed shift as he sits on it.

“Tony, when Pepper broke up with you, all I wanted was to make you feel better and I would have done anything in the world to make it stop and take your pain away. When we had that pool party, I knew those shorts were ridiculous and I wore them to see you laugh cause I knew how tacky you thought they were. And that Halloween, all I could focus on was how you stayed by my side the whole night and let those kids play with your Iron Man gear even though you swore they would break it every two seconds. Tony, I remember every one of those moments because they were with you. And before any of those moments, I knew that I loved you. I was just waiting for you to catch up.” Steve says with a smile.

“You…you love me? He asks, his mind reeling at what Steve’s saying.

“Yeah. Have for a while now.” He says, his smile gleaming in the moonlight.

“You really love me?”

“I really do.” Steve responds, bending over and kissing him gently on the lips. He barely has time to register the kiss before he pulls away. “I love you Tony Stark. And if Ultron’s going to destroy the world as we know it, I think its about time I tell you so.”

He can't help but smile as he responds, “Just so you know, that’s not why I created Ultron.”

“Whatever you say Tony.” He says as he leans down and kisses him again.

And that’s the last time either of the talk for a long time.

 

“Alright guys, rise and shine, breakfast is almost ready and we think we have a game plan-“ Clint breaks off as he enters the room and surveys the scene. “Oh my gosh, you did not do it in my guest bedroom, those were new sheets, and what did you do to the bed and Stark you better put some pants on or I swear to- Laura! You were right but now we no longer have a guest bedroom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
